particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildania
The Cildanian Republic is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. The United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara lies to the south-east with the the Selucian Empire to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics which is part of the continent of Seleya. NOTICE- Some information detailing current events or policies, government or economy are to be ignored as they are severly out-dated. Cildanian Religions Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church (ER) The Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church (ER) is the major denomination of Christianity within Cildania. It is an Eastern Rite (ER) Catholic Church which came to the island from the neighbouring island of Al'Badara and quickly established itself. The Department recognises the other Eastern Rite departments and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Christianity) and superior to them, The Cildanian Department is traditionally on the more conservative wing of the Eastern Rite and is Arian and Universalist. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Thomas II see Department of Cildania (ER) Islam See Islam for more details on the religion in general. In Cildania almost 20% of the population identify as Muslim, which is a partial explanation for the surprising, temporary electoral success of the Islamic Liberation Front. However despite that 'hiccup' the number of active practicing muslims in the country numbers no more than 2,000,000 or so, mostly among the Majatran population and immigrants from Al'Badara. Most praciticing muslims in Cildania tend to be liberal and secular, the most striking example of that would be the Federal Central Mosque in Cildania City actually allowing gay marriage ceremonies to take place within it's massive halls. Free Christian Church of Cildania the Free Christain Church of Cildaniais an amalgamation of the liberal churches headed by the Archbishop of the Santa Alessandra Diocese (Santa Alexandra), currently Daffyd Schuschnigg. The Free Church was established in 1884 by Dr. James Benes under the name of the One God Movement as an attempt to unite all Christians in the love of god. The church is promenient in Hebilon but has never successfully challenged the Catholic domination of the central and western provenices. In 2459 the Free Christian Church amalgamated into the Department of Cildania ER though the United Faiths Corporation and as such no longer exists. Geography Though it is located in the tropics most of Cildania actually has a sub-tropical climate. This is because the island is mainly composed of hilly and low mountainous terrain. The only substantial areas at sea level are substantial parts of Ylrith and Gilzon Provinces, being the floodplains of Cildanias two major rivers. Demographics Cildania has a very well integrated though still multi-cultural society, a good example is the census where despite the form having boxes for all known ethnic and national groups, at the last census over 70% of respondants simply ticked 'Cildanian'. A Major ethnic group is the Celts, who number around 20 million out of the total population of 86 Million people. The third largest ethnic group is Majatran, who are thought to number approximately 16 - 18 million individuals, evenly scattered throughout the country. Immigrants from Al'Badara form a sizable sub-group of the Majatran populace however most Majatrans are actually indigenous to the country. History Pre History Migration Period Deltarian Occupation Five Nations Selucian Occupation Council of Princes After the defeat of the thrid invasion, a grand council was called by the Patriarch Theophanous II to be held at the monastery of St Origen in Akildar. This council was composed of the Five Princes and their Bishops and the Mayors and Bishops of the Free Cities. Led by the Patriarch, this council, 'The Council of St Origen', decided that with the possibility of more external threats, a more unified way of dealing with them was needed. To enable this it was agreed that a permanent council be formed consisting of the Patriarch, the Five Princes, a representative from the Free Cities, and was to be chaired by the Patriarch. Decisions were to be made democratically, with the Patriarch having two votes in Council as he represented both the Church and the people. This became known as 'The Council of Princes'. Unification Prince Gildas Kilian of Akilda dissolved the Council of Princes declared himself Divine Emperor of Cildania with the Patriarchs consent, taking the name from the Akildan name for the island. Akinawa, Gilzon and Ylrith supported the unification and the Divine Empire but Prince Meilyr of Hebilon disputed the authority of the Patriarch and the Emperor declared himself Hebileean Patriarch-Prince consolidating both roles and raised and army against Cildania, after a thirty year war Meilyr was captured and executed following his return to Santa Alexandra. By the time of his capture the war had taken all of his heirs and with his death the War of Unification was over and the Empire established its absolute dominion over the Island. The Empire did not outlive its founder and the Council of Princes was re-established in 1846 but Cildania remain united and wielded absolute power over the Five Cantons as a National Government rather than an organisation for the maintenance of trade and treaty between nations. Formation of the Republic Economy Cildania has a modern mixed economy, having both heavy industry as well as a thriving technological sector. Farming is still an important element in the economy, with crops being grown for local consumption as well as export. The fishing industry is well established consisting of mainly small to medium sized firms. One of the largest hi-tech employers in the country is Hydrotech Industries which specialises in renewable energy especially tidal and dam based generation. There are significant oil reserves off the southern coast in the Sea of Majatra. Culture Media The Cildanian media is dominated by the Circle Corporation which holds a monopoly over Television and Radio media as well as owning the majority of the Tabloids. Government The country has an elected Head of State known as the Chancellor, as well as a 425 member Federal Senate (or simply Senate). The Cabinet is generally formed by the largest faction in the Senate, and is chaired by the Chancellor. It is divided into five Provinces, each of which have their own Provincial Assemblies and Governors. Elections to provincial and federal levels are held every three years. The lowest tier of government is the Muncipal Council, each province apportions and funds it's own councils and elections are held from every year to every four years depending on the province, some municipalities have directly elected mayors, others don't. Defence Cildania enjoys the protection of a relatively small but well trained, equipped, and paid professional armed forces. The Cildanian Armed Forces are divided into four independent branches. The branches are; Cildanian Republican Navy (CRN), Cildanian Army (CA), Cildanian Republican Air Force (CRAF). There is also the Cildanian Marines (CM) which is administered through the CRN. The combined manpower of the armed forces is currently thought to be around 220,000 men and women, although offical figures are not availible. Security There is currently only one officially announced security service in Cildania, the Internal Security and Intelligence Service popularly known as ISIS. It employs around 6,000 field agents and around 4,000 support staff and is headquartered in the capital, though it has branch offices through out the country. ISIS is controlled by an Executive Director, who is accountable to the Interior Minister and the Joint Security and Defence Committee of the Senate. The SIS handles Cildanian Security abroad. Treaties Cildania is a signatory to the following Treaties. *Global Emancipation Treaty - July 2121 *The Law of the Sea - August 2118 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - October 2194 *International Chess Association (ICA) - October 2351 *Delaration of the Rights of Man - May 2401 *Allied Nations - May 2401 *Kafuristan-Cildania Friendship Treaty - September 2491 *The Terran FIFA World Cup (TWC) - September 2499 Cildanian Politics Current Parties *Justice League of Cildania A far right, libertarian party. The ruling party. *Progressive Liberal Party A centrist, social-liberal party. *Communist Party (marxist-luxemburgist) A far left, socialist party. The major opposition party. *Cildania Progressive Party A centrist, social liberal party. *Cildanian Nationalist Party A centre-left, social liberal party. *Social and Special Polities unknown, but seems to be a right-wing party. (The date refers to the first election contested.) Notable Inactive Parties *Christian Nationalists Party *The Cildania for Matty Party *Space, Technology, Eugenics And Monarchy *Imperial Cildanian Egoists *Marxist-Leninist Happiness Front *Action 2455 *Liberal-Progressives (LP) - November 2107 *One Cildania Party (OCP) - November 2121 *Divine Party of the Republic (DPR) - July 2230 *Progressive Socialists (PS) - February 2317 *Cildanian Libertarian Party (CLP) - February 2323 *Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) - January 2354 *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) - February 2329 *Mutualist Party of Cildania (MPC) - February 2329 *Islamic Liberation Front (ILF) - February 2320 *Conservative Party of Cildania (CPC) - April 2305 *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) (CCPC) - April 2302 *Cildanian Nationalist Party (CNP) - April 2284 *Satanic Individuals Network (SIN) (SIN) - April 2248 *Republican Socialists (RS) - April 2248 *Welsh Eudaimonic Party (WEP) - April 2242 *Peoples Revolutionary Front (PRF) - 2567 (The date refers to the last election contested.) Recent Presidents/Chancellors *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2311-2314 *Daria Appius (OCP) 2305-2311 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2296-2305 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2287-2296 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2284-2287 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2281-2284 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2272-2281 Past Presidents *Josef Black (DPR) 2266-2272 Past Elections *Cildanian Elections: February 2326 Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra